Adamo ed Eva
| Ultima= | Count=3 }} Nella puntata , i sopravvissuti scoprono due corpi nelle grotte scoperte da Jack. Vicino a questi corpi viene trovato anche un piccolo sacchetto con all'interno due pietre: una bianca e una nera. Locke da a questi corpi i nomi di Adamo ed Eva. Fatti Sono gli scheletri trovati nelle grotte scoperte da Jack nell'episodio . Sono nuovamente apparsi nell'episodio thumb|right|Adamo e/o Eva alle [[Le Grotte|grotte.]] I corpi non sono stati scoperti fino all'episodio "La casa del Sol Levante", quando Jack insieme ad altri sopravvissuti vanno alle grotte per raccogliere l'acqua. In base al deterioramento dei vestiti, Jack pensa che i corpi siano li da almeno 40-50 anni. In un articolo su EW.com, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse hanno risposto alla domanda: "qual è il significato o l'importanza dei due scheletri che Jack e Kate hanno trovato nella caverna della stagione uno?" *Calrton Cuse: La risposta a questa domanda va cercata nella natura temporale dell’isola. Non vogliamo dirvi troppo su questo, ma ci sono un paio di Easter eggs nell’episodio 7, uno di questi è un anagramma che mette in luce gli scheletri e un mistero mitologico ancora più ampio, che inizierà a scoprirsi durante la stagione. *Damon Lindelof: Ci sono delle cose che sapevamo fin dall'inizio, indipendentemente dalla piega che avrebbe subito la storia, sapevamo cosa sarebbe accaduto e volevamo iniziare a porre delle domande fin dalla prima stagione altrimenti la gente avrebbe pensato che stavamo costruendo la storia strada facendo, ma non è mai stato così. Così gli scheletri sono la prova "vivente" di questo. Quando tutto sarà finito le persone punteranno agli scheletri e diranno "questa è la prova che sin dall’inizio sapevano come sarebbe andata a finire" Uno di questi anagrammi potrebbe essere Mittelos (che è una parte del nome dell'organizzazione che ingaggia Juliet, la Mittelos Bioscience) Mittelos = Lost Time o Time slot o Lost Item Un'altra rivelazione può essere presente all'interno del video della stanza 23 dove è tenuto "prigioniero" Karl. Nel video visto da Karl nella stanza 23 ( ) ascoltandolo al contrario si sente ripetere la frase "Only fols are enslaved by time and space" (solo gli stupidi sono schiavi dello spazio e del tempo), ma anagrammata la frase diventa "Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in caves" (le ossa dei Nadler giacciono perse in fondo alla grotta), quindi dato che Nadler è il cognome di Bernard e conseguentemente di sua moglie Rose, ecco svelati gli Adamo ed Eva dell'isola, scoperti da Jack e Kate nelle grotte nella puntata S1x06 "La casa del Sol Levante". La conferma arriva nel finale della quinta stagione quando nel 1977 Sawyer, Juliet e Kate sbarcano sull'isola dopo aver lasciato il sottomarino e si ritrovano di fronte Bernard e Rose che ormai si sono stabiliti nella foresta dove hanno costruito una capanna e vivono con gli avanzi del progetto Dharma. Ciò fa pensare che vivranno li insieme finchè non moriranno e verranno ritrovati poi da Jack e Kate nel 2004. La smentita a quest'ultima affermazione avviene nell'episodio "Al di là del Mare", terzultimo della sesta stagione, in cui alla fine della storia di Jacob e di suo fratello, scopriamo che i corpi non sono altro che dello stesso Uomo In Nero e della loro madre adottiva. Dopo l'omicidio della madre adottiva da parte dell'Uomo in Nero, Jacob trasforma il fratello in Fumo Nero, ritrovandone poi il corpo privo di vita, lo porta conseguentemente alla grotta e adagia i due cadaveri in un antro, dopodichè trova sul pavimento della caverna due pedine del gioco rinvenuto in spiaggia dal fratello, e gliele pone accanto all'interno di un sacchettino. thumb|right|Le pietre trovate vicino ad Adamo ed Eva.